


Take It Day By Day Part 2

by Reader88



Category: Boyz n the Hood (1991), Small Steps - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-03-19 14:23:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 16,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3613284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reader88/pseuds/Reader88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story follows Devin Marshall, Peter McKinley, Max Owens, Julio Santiago, T. Rex, and Sketch after they're released from Camp Bluethorn. The boys attempt to make small steps to stay out of trouble, rebuild their lives, survive on the street, get out of the ghetto, and build better lives for themselves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Devin Marshall was riding a Greyhound bus that would take him back to the Cabrini-Green Homes. The thirteen-year-old African-American boy wasn't looking forward to going home since you couldn't really call the Cabrini-Green housing projects a home. The building was poorly constructed, had a large concentration of poverty, and a high crime rate. Devin's mother had died from cancer when he was six and his father had abandoned the family. As a result, he was raised by his grandparents. His grandfather worked as a construction worker during the day and as a bouncer at a Chicago cocktail lounge at night. His grandmother was a housewife. Devin's grandfather made enough money to put food on the table but not enough to buy luxury items, like toys. That was too bad since there were a lot of toys, gadgets, and gizmos that Devin coveted. That was when he started hanging with a bad crowd and was introduced to the fine art of shoplifting. When Devin was eight he usually stole small things that could fit in his pocket, like candy bars and key rings. But by the time he was eleven he had upped his game to stealing things like TVs and toasters. But his luck ran out when he tried to "liberate" a puppy from a pet store. Devin thought it was criminal to keep sweet, innocent animals locked up in cages. He would have made it out...if his pocket didn't start barking. His homeys abandoned him and left him with the security guards. The security guards called the police and they got a warrant to search his small apartment. When the cops searched Devin's bedroom they found over $5'000 worth of stolen stuff! Devin was arrested on charges of theft and was sentenced to Camp Bluethorn for eighteen months.

Devin was the youngest boy in Room F at the age of twelve but he befriended the older boys who shared the room with him. When Camp Bluethorn started a sports program, Devin was considered too young to play so he became the water boy. He loved his job and kept the athletes hydrated. All the Room F boys were released after fifteen months because of their good behavior. Now Devin was headed back to the South Side to see what life had in store for him.

At the bus stop he was greeted by a parole officer who drove him to the Cabrini-Green projects in his own beat down car. Devin saw the trash on the streets, the graffiti on the wall, the sight of kids with guns, and thought, _Home, sweet home_ _._ Devin's parole officer led him to his apartment building and they had to walk up the stairs to the seventh floor since the elevator was broken. When Devin knocked on the door his grandmother opened the door, hugged him, and squealed, "Thank the Lord! My baby's home!" Devin smiled and returned the hug. Even though he was an ex-convict his grandmother still treated him like an angel.

Devin's parole officer explained the details of Devin's parole. His parole would last for a few months and if he made a good adjustment he would be taken off parole. Devin had to stay away from gangs and do some sort of extracurricular activity. That meant he could join a school club or find a job. Devin was a little uncomfortable with this since he had never been good at social things. But Devin just said, "I'll try my best, sir." Devin's grandmother cooked him a soul food meal comprised of fried chicken and collard greens. They even had sweet potato pie for dessert.

Devin's grandmother explained, "Your grandfather's working at the construction site. He'll be happy that you're back home." Devin just nodded in agreement but he knew that his grandfather would have a few words to say to him now that he was back in the 'hood.

The next day Devin walked around the neighborhood and ran into his old homeys. A tall boy named Bantu said, "Yo, Dev, you're outta jail!"

Devin replied, "Yeah, no thanks to you guys."

Another boy named Alan said, "Come on, man. We would have helped you out at the pet store but mall security meant business. If we stepped in we could have _all_ got arrested and then there would the 'hood be?"

Devin said, "Well, good luck. I'm plannin' to do somethin' with my life. So while you niggas are still stuck in the South Side I'll be workin' hard to get outta here."

Bantu laughed and asked, "How are you gonna do that, nigga?"

Devin replied, "I've got plans." Devin kept on walking down the street and didn't look back.

He later found his friend String playing basketball on the local courts. Devin said, "Wassup, String?"

String smiled and said, "Nothing but the rent, baby. Glad to see you're out of the slammer."

Devin asked, "Have you been playing basketball for the entire time I was gone?"

String said, "Yeah, that's what I'm gonna do." String's father had given him the basketball as a birthday present but shortly after he had been sent to jail for a crime he didn't commit. He was later killed by a prison guard when he attempted to escape but Devin didn't believe the story the warden told String's family.

Devin bragged, "Ya know I played some ball when I was in the pokey."

String said, "Yeah, you were the water boy. Without drinks your team would have dehydrated to death."

Devin asked, "How'd you know-"

String explained, "I read some of the letters you sent your grandparents. Besides, I know you ain't athletic." String was skinny, lanky, and tall. Height was an important attribute for basketball players. Devin and String played a little one on one. String let Devin win a few games.

Devin walked all the way to an animal shelter and asked if he could be a volunteer. The lady at the reception desk said, "Sure. Just fill out this application." Devin took the application and a pen and filled it out in about ten minutes. He put it in the box and the lady said that they would call him if he got the job.

Devin walked back home and saw a police car on his block. He saw his friend Shavar and asked, "What happened?"

Shavar explained, "My cousin Ameer and his friends got caught stealing."

Devin said, "They're definitely going to juvie. Maybe jail will help them get their lives together." Devin was glad that he was taking a small step towards building a better life for himself.


	2. Chapter 2

Peter McKinley walked into the office and said, "Hi, my name is Peter McKinley and I'm here to apply for a job."

The fat, white man gruffly said, "Siddown." Peter sat in the chair in front of the desk and the fat, white man sat behind his desk. The fat, white man said, "My name is Mr. Williams. When you speak to me you'll call me by that name. Understand?"

Peter said, "Yes. Mr. Williams."

Mr. Williams looked at Peter's application. "You don't have a high school diploma, you hung around with a gang, and you've served fifteen months in juvie. Is that about right?"

Peter said, "Yes, Mr. Williams."

Mr. Williams said, "Most people aren't this honest on a job application. I usually don't hire jailbirds. Why should I hire you?"

Peter replied, "I don't want to present myself as a charity case. But I hung with the Popes, I stabbed a lady for her purse, I was sent to Camp Bluethorn where I played basketball, and now I need to show some pay stubs to my parole officer or else I'll get sent back to jail. If you do hire me I'll work hard and try not to disappoint you."

Mr. Williams looked Peter in the eye and said, "My instincts tell me that you can be trusted. Be here tomorrow at eight o'clock sharp!"

Peter smiled and said, "Thank you, Mr. Williams!"

Peter took a bus back to his small apartment in the South Side. The neighborhood wasn't as bad as his old 'hood but it was okay. Peter lived by himself. He cleaned his apartment and cooked for himself. He was used to taking care of himself because had been taking care of himself for years. When Peter was only five his father had packed his things, walked out the door, and never came back. His mother worked a whole bunch of jobs but couldn't hold onto a job longer than a week. So she drowned her troubles in alcohol. Since there wasn't much room for anything or anyone else, Peter had left his mother's apartment and moved in with a friend of his who was a member of the Popes. The Popes supported him and took care of him unlike his mother and Peter viewed them as family. Peter was soon beating up rival gangsters and breaking into stores and houses, but his specialty was purse snatching. No one was as sneaky or fast as him when it came to snatching purses. But Peter had a change of heart when he stabbed a lady for her purse. A police officer heard the woman's cries of pain and saw Peter run out of the alley. The cop ran after Peter and tackled him to the ground. Peter was arrested and was soon sent to Camp Bluethorn. Even though Peter liked playing basketball, he disliked schoolwork. In fact, he had been expelled from school in Chicago due to unruly behavior. Peter had dreams of starting his own business and maybe trucking would be the center of his business. That's why Peter was anxious to learn the ropes. If he worked enough as a trucker he could save enough money, get a loan from the bank, and then start his own hustle. His friend Ricky had explained to him, "This is America. Everything's for sale. Anything you see somebody eating, wearing, watching, or using in any way is a product _you_ could be selling for the right price."

When Peter wasn't working he could be found listening to jazz at nightclubs and hanging with his buddies, some of whom were still members of the Popes. Peter's best friends were Cody Wong, a very intelligent Chinese-American boy; Javier Lopez, an athletic Mexican-American; and Octavius Coulter, a white teenager who was only 5 feet 4 inches. His friends had organized a barbecue in the backyard of Octavius' one-story house to welcome him home from jail. Cody's parents, who owned a small Chinese restaurant, brought over fried rice, shrimp lo mein, chop suey, egg rolls, and fried wontons. People stepped aside when Peter arrived at the backyard. Peter was six foot two so his height was intimidating to most people.

Javier said, "It's good that you're out of juvie. I hope your ass stays out this time."

Peter said, "Just you wait. I'll make something of myself. That's more than I can say for most of the fools living in the ghetto."


	3. Chapter 3

Max Owens found it hard to go to sleep because of the sounds of gunshots. The ghettos of Paterson, New Jersey were a rough neighborhood. It was even rougher than his old 'hood in the ghettos of Cleveland, Ohio. Max had been raised there by his mother but she died in a car accident. Max was then sent to live with his Uncle Freddie in North Side Chicago. It was an affluent neighborhood that was much nicer than the ghettos of Cleveland. But Max soon realized that the reason his Uncle Freddie could afford his lavish lifestyle was because he was involved with the Chicago Mob. The Chicago Mob ran all organized crime in Chicago and Max got roped into them as well because of his computer skills. Max would often use his uncle's IMSAI 8080 microcomputer to hack his school's systems to change his grades or gain access to tests and exams. When Uncle Freddie caught him, he put him to work hacking bank files, City Hall, and other top locations in Chicago. Uncle Freddie said that he didn't have to work hard for his fortune since the Chicago Mob offered him an easy way to the top. Unfortunately, their luck ran out when the FBI busted Uncle Freddie, Max, and other members of the Mob. Uncle Freddie received fifteen to twenty years at Attica State Penitentiary but since Max was still a teenager he was sent to a Youth Authority Facility: Camp Bluethorn Juvenile Correctional Facility. Camp Bluethorn wasn't so bad. Max befriended his roommates and started to pay attention in class instead of taking shortcuts.

When he was released from jail he was sent to live with his Aunt Celia in Paterson, New Jersey. She worked as a waitress at a café and lived in one half of a duplex. A black family named the Jensons lived in the other half. Max figured that if he could survive the ghettos of Cleveland and jail then he could survive Paterson.

Celia enrolled Max at Eastside High School so that he could start his freshman year. If there were such a place as Hell then a person could go there for some R&R after a day at Eastside. Eastside High was plagued by numerous problems, including gangs, drug dealing, and low test scores. The Eastside test scores for the minimum basic skills test were the lowest in the entire state of New Jersey. As soon as a person walked into the school they would notice that the walls were covered in graffiti, even the lockers. Gangs claimed different parts of the school and listened to music from boomboxes. There were cages in the cafeteria to protect the kitchen staff from the students. Students didn't pay attention in class, goofed off, or just ditched school. Truancy and dropout rates were astronomical. The teachers, janitors, librarians, and even the principal didn't know what to do. They were all scared of the students, especially the gangsters, hustlers, and drug dealers. Max remembered when a teacher from school was shot on her way home. The police apprehended the culprit who was an African-American teen who disliked it when his teacher kept embarrassing him in front of the class because he could barely read and write. Max thought it would have been easier for the guy to get some extra help instead of robbing a woman of her life.

Max found himself hiding in the computer lab during lunch, recess, and free period because it was safer than the cafeteria, the schoolyard, or the classrooms. It was almost like a neutral zone. Max befriended four other guys who were in the computer lab. Two were black teens named Darius Alston and Jefferson Washburn and two were Hispanic teens named Mario Ramirez and Rodrigo Gomez.

Max asked them, "What do you guys do in here?"

Darius said, "We're trying to create new computer programs but it ain't going too good."

Jefferson, or Jeff for short, asked, "Are you any good at computer programming?"

Max said, "Yeah. When I was in jail I helped create a program that helped ex-convicts download their hours of community service."

Rodrigo said, "You served time in the big house?"

Max said, "Yeah, it's a long story."

After Max helped download some new programs Mario stated, "I say we start a computer club and elect Max as President."

Jeff asked, "All in favor?"

All the boys raised their hands and Max laughed and said, "I'll be more than happy to oblige." 


	4. Chapter 4

Julio Santiago was walking down the streets of Humboldt Park. He had come back to his neighborhood from jail a week ago and was wondering about his future. When he arrived at his apartment his two little sisters had jumped on him and hugged him tightly. Julio had said, "Whoa, easy on the kisses, we have neighbors watching." Julio's parole officer had told Mrs. Santiago the conditions of Julio's parole but from the look in her eyes she probably thought that Julio would end up back in jail before Christmastime. Julio had told his mother, "I'll try to stay out of trouble. I played baseball at camp and I can probably make the team this year. Maybe I can get an athletic scholarship." Mrs. Santiago's eyes lit up at Julio's plans for his future since just a year ago the farthest he ever planned was the day of his next gang fight.

Julio walked through Humboldt Park and thought about how different it was from the slums of Puerto Rico. His parents had worked hard to save their money so that their family could move to America. He remembered that the slums had little electricity and no running water. Puerto Ricans often told stories of the luxury Americans lived in, even the working-class. Every home had a television, a telephone, and a bathroom and every American family drove a car. When Julio's family arrived in America and his father asked the cab driver to drive them from the airport to Humboldt Park, the cab driver got a nervous look on his face. When they arrived at Humboldt Park he could see why. Humboldt Park is considered one of Chicago's most dangerous neighborhoods because of high levels of gang activity, crime, and violence. Housing values are below the city-wide average so their apartment building looked like it was about to fall down. But since it had electricity and running water it was a step up from the slums of Puerto Rico.

Since Julio was the new kid he had gotten picked on during his first few months in America. Rival gangsters, such as the Popes, would come to the neighborhood to cause trouble and Julio found himself being beat up everyday. He decided to join the Latin Kings to get protection and respect. Unfortunately, his schoolwork suffered since he was constantly being suspended for fighting with other students. He didn't have a legitimate job because stealing from stores and selling the goods on the street was easy money. He finally crossed the line when he and some Latin Kings robbed an electronics store. The cops heard the noise and when they shone their flashlights on them the boys had all run for their lives. Some gangsters hopped over a fence to get away but Julio was left behind. The cops tackled him, handcuffed him, and sent him to Juvenile Hall. The cops said they would let him off easy if Julio told them the names of the other boys who robbed the store. Julio refused to squeal so the cops told him he would have to serve the jail sentences of his friends as well, although Julio's lawyer assured him that wasn't true. Julio was sentenced to eighteen months at Camp Bluethorn Juvenile Correctional Facility. Julio's father had been sent to jail for transporting stolen equipment. Julio knew his father had been looking for other work when he was laid off at the steel mill. Mr. Santiago had a friend who told him about how he could earn "easy money." So Mr. Santiago helped transport boxes to different locations and the money was great. Unfortunately his father was busted by the police because the stuff in the boxes was stolen stuff, such as TVs, boomboxes, toasters, and microwaves, and he was sentenced to jail for ten years. Julio's father sent the family letters and they visited him in jail. But without a father around, Julio chose the wrong path.

When Julio ran into his old gang, they exclaimed, "Julio, you're out of the pokey!"

"Hope they weren't too mean to you."

"Is the prison food really as terrible as they say?"

Julio replied, "I just wanted to say thanks for leaving me out to dry. I could have got off easy if I said your names. But I decided to keep my mouth shut and I ended up serving your jail sentences for you. Since you guys obviously don't care about anyone but yourselves I'll just stick out for myself." Julio walked down the street and didn't look back.


	5. Chapter 5

After fifteen months at Camp Bluethorn T. Rex was back in his one-story house in Bronzeville trying to turn his life around. But it's not easy when you have a criminal record and everyone expects the worst from you. Since T. Rex's eldest brother was still in jail his parents were determined to make sure he stayed out of trouble. But since his father worked double shifts in a meat-packing facility and his mother worked as a nurse in a Chicago hospital they weren't around much to see what their eight children were up to.

T. Rex had been sent to jail for beating up two Crips who were spray painting on the Bloods' territory. When the fight was over the two boys were sent to the emergency room and he was sent to Juvenile Hall. It was a good thing the cops didn't know about T. Rex's other criminal activities; robbing stores, extortion, and beating to death any rival gangsters he encountered; or he would have been given a prison sentence that was longer than eighteen months. T. Rex was the biggest boy on the block. He was six feet tall with broad shoulders, thick, muscular arms the size of baseball bats, and a deep chest with six pack abs. Anyone could hit him but no could hurt him. The other kids in the neighborhood had been scared of him since kindergarten. It was because of this fear that T. Rex had been unable to make friends and got into trouble at school. T. Rex's brother was a member of the Bloods and was able to make T. Rex a member when he was only fourteen.

T. Rex had participated in the sports program at camp and had his hearts set on being a football player, preferably a fullback. His brother bought him weight training equipment so that he could develop the strength and size of his muscles. He had joined the wrestling team in junior high but he was kicked off the team for being uncooperative and possessing a bad temper. But T. Rex had a more positive attitude after his experiences at camp and knew that with his muscles he could get an athletic scholarship and attend university. He might even make it into the NFL. Anything felt possible.

In September, T. Rex started his junior year at Wendell Phillips Academy High School. He tried out for the football team and easily got a spot on the team. He was put on offense and appointed to the position of fullback. The coach said, "When our opponents see you on the field they'll probably wet their pants!"


	6. Chapter 6

Sketch was hard at work. He had just arrived home to North Lawndale and decided to create a better life for himself by doing what he did best, sketching. Sketch had been sent to Camp Bluethorn for spray painting walls. However, if people took a close look at any photographs of his vandalism they would notice the beauty of his work and how much potential he had to be a great artist. When Sketch got home he was greeted by his mother. She was smoking cigarettes and said, "You're back from the big house, huh?"

Sketch replied, "Looks that way." Sketch's parole officer explained everything Sketch's mother needed to know but she had a bored look on her face. Sketch knew that she didn't expect him to stay out of trouble but he was going to try.

Sketch lived in a dingy two-bedroom apartment in one of Chicago's worst neighborhoods. It was just him, his mom, his sister, and his infant niece and nephew. His father had been killed in Vietnam when Sketch was little, his older brother had gotten killed by a police officer, and his older sister had had twins by her boyfriend. Sketch's mother worked two jobs to support the family; she worked as a maid at the Chicago Hilton during the day and worked at a textile factory at night. Sketch remembered that when his mother had a rough day she would get a drink at a bar. She might meet a man there who would buy her five drinks just to get her drunk. If Sketch didn't see her in the morning then it meant she was still at the man's place or they were in the apartment nursing hangovers. Most of the men didn't stick around long once they saw Sketch and his sister. Some of the men had tried to touch his sister but she and Sketch fought them off.

Since Sketch didn't receive much affection from his mother, he joined the Vice Lords, a gang that had been formed in Lawndale in 1958. Since the '50s the Vice Lords caused nothing but trouble. Their criminal activities included drug trafficking, robbery, extortion, fraud, money laundering, and murder. Sketch did assist in robberies and beat up store owners for extortion money but those weren't his best skills. Ever since he was a little boy he made sketches on papers and other kids would crowd around him to watch him do magic with his crayons, markers, and paint. Sketch was assigned to spray paint gang graffiti symbols, such as a rabbit wearing a bow tie, a top hat and cane, five-point stars, crescent moons, pyramids, and the letters "VL," because they were all symbols of the Almighty Vice Lord Nation. Sketch spray painted graffiti throughout Lawndale to show all the blacks who ruled the 'hood. He also spray painted on the turfs of rival gangs, such as the Crips, the Gangster Disciples, and the Spanish Cobras just to tick them off.

Sketch's luck ran out when he was caught spray painting walls in the Gangster Disciples' neighborhood. He was arrested and sentenced to Camp Bluethorn Juvenile Correctional Facility for eighteen months. He participated in the sports program at camp and made new friends, including a Spanish Cobra named Esteban de la Rosa. Sketch had even saved his life when a Vice Lord tried to murder Esteban at a football game. Sketch was afraid that as soon he set foot back on the block somebody would put a bullet in his head. But the Vice Lords had gotten involved in a shooting mess with the Spanish Cobras and those who weren't shot dead were sent to jail. But there were a group of like-minded black boys who were planning to start up the Vice Lords again. They asked Sketch if he wanted to rejoin the gang but he said, "No thanks. I've got other dreams."

Sketch had traveled to the railroad tracks because he always kept an emergency fund of money hidden in a tin can that was in a hole covered by a rock. Sketch took out the wad of money and used it to buy art supplies. Canvas, paint, markers, crayons, pencils, you name it. Sketch decided to use his skills to become an artist. He remembered the Renaissance artists he had learned about in history class: Leonardo da Vinci, Michelangelo, Donatello, Raphael. They had all left the world the gift of their art and Sketch decided to do the same. His art wouldn't last if it was on the walls of the inner-city. It would last if it was on proper paper and canvas. Sketch was determined to make something of his life, no matter the obstacles.


	7. Chapter 7

Trouble has a way of finding people in the 'hood who don't want any trouble. When T. Rex was walking home from school he saw a Crip trying to mug a girl for her purse. He stepped into the alley, gave two punches with his fists, and soon the Crip was lying there unconscious. T. Rex didn't want to end up back in jail on assault and battery charges again but he knew he couldn't stand by and just let a Crip hurt a girl. He gave the girl her purse back and asked her, "Are you okay?"

She replied, "Yeah, thanks." T. Rex walked her back to her house and then he went to his. T. Rex knew that once the Crips heard about what he did to one of their members they would come looking for blood. Word of mouth in Chicago is as powerful as an important government message on the evening news.

When Max was walking to school in the morning he saw a Hispanic teenager walking on the other side of the street. Max noticed an Oldsmobile that was getting close and his instincts made him yell, "Dude, look out!" The Hispanic guy turned, saw the car, and ran. Some hands holding guns stuck out of the window. There were gunshots but the Hispanic guy managed to slip into an alley and get away.

When Max told the other members of the computer club Jeff said, "You really fucked up! Those gangsters wanted that kid's blood. If they can't find him, you'll be their next target!"

Max said, "What else was I supposed to do? Let that dude get killed?"

Rodrigo said, "If you end up getting killed don't say we didn't warn you."

When Peter arrived home from work he received a phone call. Javier said, "Yo, Pete. Can you swing by the police station and bail me out of jail?"

Peter drove to the station, used his hard-earned cash to bail Javier out of jail, and asked, "What did you do?"

Javier said, "It was nothing. I beat up some Black P. Stones who stole my neighbor's bike. The injuries weren't that serious so I think the cops won't send me to jail."

Peter said, "Stop messing with this bullshit and think about your future. Why don't you join the high school basketball team this winter and try to get a scholarship to college? How are you gonna go to college if you're in jail?"

Javier said, "My team is whack. There's no way any college will take me seriously if I'm with them. We all know Cody is going to college. He's Asian and has gotten straight A's since preschool."

Peter said, "Don't give up hope, man. Ya gotta think about your future."

When Sketch was busy buying art supplies, a group of boys driving a car hurled a bag of broken bottles at him. They missed him and he kept walking. But when he turned the corner a police officer stopped him. The cop asked, "Boy, you seen anything?"

Sketch asked, "Like what?"

The cop explained, "Any boys who don't belong in Lawndale. Some Gangster Disciples have been driving through here. See anything?"

Sketch lied and said, "No, sir."

The cop said, "Okay. Be careful." Sketch knew that you never tell the cops anything, not even if you see someone get killed right in front of you.

The boys all kept in contact and met at The Matthew Harper Community Center, with the exception of Max. The community center was in a neutral zone so it was okay for boys who lived in different neighborhoods and belonged to different gangs to hang out there. Nick and Ricky were already waiting at the basketball court and after they shot some hoops they talked.

Peter said, "Work is great. I think I finally found my hustle."

Devin said, "My job at the animal shelter is great, too. I think working with animals is my true calling."

T. Rex said, "I'm on the football team and I'm the star fullback. When I become a senior college scouts will be knocking at my door."

Julio said, "When baseball season starts, college scouts will be knocking down my door, too."

Nick asked, "Any troubles staying out of trouble?"

T. Rex and Sketch told everybody about their issues. Devin stated, "Why don't you call X-Ray and see if he can get you off the hook with the Crips, T?" X-Ray was a Crips member that T. Rex had befriended at camp.

T. Rex replied, "I don't have his phone number."

Peter said, "Check the yellow pages."

Devin said, "The Gangster Disciples are the gang that rules my block. Maybe I can convince them to lay off the Vice Lords for awhile."

Julio said, "The Gangster Disciples might pin X-Ray and you as traitors if they catch you and him trying to help the enemy. You'll be dead within a week. Sketch, if you wanna go on the straight and narrow stay away from the Vice Lords. Don't ask them for favors, don't hold onto their shit, or nothin'! They won't offer you any protection from these Gangster Disciples. Got it?"

Sketch said, "Yeah, I got it."


	8. Chapter 8

Whenever Max walked to and from school he kept his eyes peeled for those gangsters who had almost killed that Hispanic kid. He used back alleys and shortcuts to get to and from school. But the gangsters didn't show up in an alley or on the street. They showed up on the basketball court at Eastside during recess! They climbed over the fence and said, "Well, well, well, look who we found."

Max dropped the basketball and tried to run but he was surrounded by gangsters. Two of them held him while another took out his gun. The gangster pointed the gun at Max's heart and was about to pull the trigger when Rodrigo and Darius both crashed into him. Max broke away from the gangsters and he, Rodrigo, and Darius all ran into the school. The gangsters all ran after them but they were stopped by school security. One security guard said, "Well, well, well, what's goin' on here?"

The gangster with the gun tried to shoot the security guard but the security guard easily disarmed the gangster and then knocked him unconscious. The other security guards said, "Now, you boys can try and fight like your friend or you can follow us quietly while we call the cops." All the gangsters were arrested and then incarcerated for trespassing on school property and for attempted murder.

Max told Rodrigo and Darius, "Thanks for saving my life."

Rodrigo said, "We told you to be careful out on those streets."

Darius added, "Besides who else are we going to find to be our club president?"

Peter lost his friend Octavius. In order to prove that he was down for the set Octavius had stolen a Black P. Stone's new car, a 1980 Maserati. When Octavius was walking to a party at a friend's house a station wagon had driven close to him. A Black P. Stone jumped out of the car and started beating Octavius. Since Octavius was a short guy he wasn't the best fighter on the block. The main reason he joined the Popes was to hide behind bigger boys so that rival gangs wouldn't bother him. Peter and his friends heard the gunshots and saw Octavius' corpse spilling blood on the sidewalk. Peter carried Octavius inside the house where the party was and Cody called 911. Javier avenged Octavius' death by murdering the murderer with an AK-47. Peter told him, "That shit will come back to haunt you."

T. Rex was walking home from school when he sensed someone was following him. He turned and saw a blue car. Then the car picked up speed and T. Rex ran as fast as he could and slipped into an alley. When the blue car drove by the alley it was suddenly hit by a flying trash can! T. Rex had hurled it with all his might and, in the confusion, he dragged a black boy out of the backseat, took away his rifle, and snapped it in two! T. Rex then beat the boy unconscious and soon the other boys came out with swinging fists. But T. Rex beat them all easily. Anyone could punch him but no could break him. After the fight, T. Rex heard sirens and thought, _Here we go again._

T. Rex's parents picked him up and no one said a word during the car ride back to Bronzeville. When they got home T. Rex's father asked, "Son, can't you stay out of trouble?"

T. Rex replied, "I try to but trouble just seems to find me."

His father said, "You better not be hanging with the Bloods."

T. Rex said, "I ain't."

T. Rex's mother explained, "We're just concerned for your safety, honey. We don't want to see you back in jail, or worse, shot dead on the street."

T. Rex said, "That's why I work hard at football. So that I'll make something myself. It would be nice if my parents believed in me, too."

T. Rex stomped to the boys' room and slammed the door. One of his little brothers asked, "What's eatin' you?" T. Rex just glared at him.

When Sketch finished doing laundry at the laundromat he found himself being followed by those same Gangster Disciples who bothered him a few days ago. He tried to slip into an alley but the Gangster Disciples were one step ahead of him and they trapped him. Soon Sketch was surrounded by six gangsters. He took out a switchblade and prepared to fight. One Gangster Disciple exclaimed, "You put the fuzz on us, nigga?"

Sketch said, "I never tattle to the cops. I ain't stupid. I just got out of jail and I'm trying to get things straight."

Street tradition forced the Gangster Disciples to not believe Sketch's explanation. Another Gangster Disciple said, "Auwww, too bad. We think you squealed on us which means you gotta pay."

The Gangster Disciples got out their switchblades and chains. Somehow Sketch managed to stay conscious longer than intended. But six against one isn't a fair fight. Sketch remembered tasting blood in his mouth and feeling his body being lifted. Someone stuck a needle in his arm and his world went black. He woke up in a hospital where a nurse tended to him. A cop interrogated him but Sketch said that it was just a friendly street fight that went awry. The cop obviously didn't believe him but couldn't torture Sketch to get any information. Sketch got back at the Gangster Disciples by spray painting their cars. He knew that spray painting their cars was better than taking a baseball bat to them because art wasn't that harmful. In fact, the Gangster Disciples should be grateful that his artistic skills spruced up their rides.

When the boys all met at The Unconditional Orphanage, including Max who had come for a weekend visit, they talked about how hard it was to survive on the streets. Nick explained, "There's a gun store on every corner of the ghetto. There are a thousand people with ten thousand stupid reasons to kill somebody."

Ricky said, "Boys break into stores in the ghetto even though shopkeepers are trying to make ends meet. Other gangsters are forced to steal from rival 'hoods as well and then we're all fighting for less and less."

Julio said, "Cops arrest kids for no reason, people are on drugs, girls become mothers before they're eighteen, the 'hood is messed up."

Devin asked, "What are we supposed to do?"

Peter explained, "We all continue what we're doing. We all work hard to find a way out."


	9. Chapter 9

Soon the holidays came. That meant football season was over for T. Rex but he refused to sit around idly for the rest of the school year. The coach of the wrestling team confronted T. Rex after football practice and told him that with his muscles he would be a great wrestler. T. Rex said, "I joined the wrestling team in junior high but it didn't work out."

The wrestling coach said, "Come on. It'll look good on a college application. You might even get a scholarship."

T. Rex said, "I'll think about it." T. Rex joined the wrestling team and became a skilled wrestler even though the Wendell Phillips wrestling team lost the citywide championship. In the spring T. Rex got a part-time job as a porter at a Chicago train station, helping load freight onto the train cars. The work kept him muscular and increased the money in his bank account.

Peter had also convinced Javier to try out for basketball and Javier became the point guard. Javier came up with new game plans to revive the losing team. As a result, the team won more games than it had in previous years. Since Javier was a senior he kept his hopes up that a college scout would see him play and offer him a scholarship.

Since Julio wasn't interested in trying out for basketball he got a job at McDonald's flipping burgers. He helped his mother cook at home so it was no problem. He soon had a lot of cash in his pocket but this time it wasn't because of any illegal activities. He even scored himself a girlfriend. A girl with light brown skin showed up at McDonald's after his shift. She spoke to Julio and she had a Spanish accent like him. Julio figured out that she was a Black Hispanic. She said, "My name's Carmelita. I've seen you warming the bench at football games and I think you're really cute."

Julio replied, "I'm much cuter when I'm not wearing my uniform." A month after they met Julio lost his virginity when he and Carmelita tagged all the bases at her apartment. 

Sketch joined the art club at his high school and soon became its most famous member. His paintings of urban art always graced the walls at school art exhibits and attracted the attention of some prominent people. Soon a man who claimed to be an art agent asked him if he was interested in being a famous artist. Sketch said, "Art is my life but I gotta finish high school first." But Sketch loved the idea of being a famous artist. He'd make lots of money and buy his mom a new, fancy house. Anything felt possible.

Unfortunately, after winter ended, gangsters and hoodlums get out of their "hibernation" and start cruising the streets and hunting for new victims. When Sketch came home from school he saw his sister crying and when he saw her face he saw that she had a black eye! Sketch asked, "Who did this to you?"

She cried, "Some hoodlums called the Gangster Disciples! They said that if you don't face them  _I'm_ the one who's gonna get it!"

Sketch knew that when someone messed with his sister they had crossed the line. Sketch called the Vice Lords and they agreed to meet the Gangster Disciples in a grassy lot for a final showdown. Sketch got his switchblade but he also went to an old, abandoned shed where he kept his Smith and Wesson 357 Magnum Revolver. It had a six inch barrel and bullets weren't cheap either. But one bullet aimed at the right place meant the end of a battle. The Vice Lords and the Gangster Disciples faced each other in the empty lot. There were no rules. They just kept fighting until the gangsters decided they had had enough. Sketch got out his switchblade and carved a few throats. But when he took out his revolver all Hell broke loose. Another sound that mixed with the gunshots were sirens. That's when they all ran as fast as they could. Sketch ran and hid in the basement of an abandoned building. As he stopped to catch his breath he remembered what Mr. Harvey told him at camp.  _Fight Two grows out of Fight One. Fight Three grows out of Fight Two. When will it end? This game doesn't end until you're both rotting in jail for life or lying dead in an alley._ Well it wasn't easy to win the game. Some like minded boys would always find a reason to form a gang. Someone would always bring guns to the ghetto. Niggas would always make up stupid reasons to shoot and kill. He had to get out of Lawndale. 

Peter was working as a trucker _and_ a security guard to earn money for a used truck. He did the math and figured that he could buy a used truck by summertime and move to Minneapolis, Minnesota. When he told his friends they exclaimed, "MINNEAPOLIS?"

Devin asked, "You mean you're moving?"

Peter said, "Yeah, I gotta get out of this city. Chicago has nothing but sad memories for me."

The guys all knew that Peter had just lost another one of his best friends. Javier was set to receive a basketball scholarship to Northeastern Illinois University but the recruiter told him that he had to take the SAT. Peter and Cody helped Javier study and Javier walked into his school's library and did the best he could. Javier's test scores arrived by mail and Miss Lopez had asked Javier if he wanted to see his scores. Javier said he would check them later. When Peter and Javier were walking down the street to the basketball court they saw a Latin King driving a brand-new black Porsche. Javier explained, "They must be targeting the Popes after we beat them in that Battle of the Dozens."

Peter and Javier dodged through some alleys to escape the Latin Kings. Javier jumped over a fence into another alley but then he saw the car. He pushed Peter back into yard and started to run. One of the Latin Kings took out a shotgun and shot Javier three times. Peter saw Javier fall and rushed to his side but the amount of blood pouring out of Javier's body meant that his life was over. Some Popes who had seen the Porsche and heard the gunshots drove to the alley. They put Javier in the car and drove him to his duplex. When they put Javier on the couch, Peter called 911. After he did that Miss Lopez came into the living room and asked, "Y'all finish shooting hoops?" When she saw Javier's bloody, lifeless body she wailed, "Javier, my baby, my baby!"

Peter and the Popes hunted down the Latin Kings who were responsible for Javier's death but it didn't make Peter feel any better. Killing the Latin Kings wouldn't bring Javier back. Peter later found out that Javier's final test scores were 1005, enough to qualify for the basketball scholarship.

Ricky asked, "What about us?"

Peter said, "I love you guys and I'll still keep in touch. I'll write letters like Max does."

Nick said, "You're just running away so that the Latin Kings won't get you."

Peter explained, "I'm not _running_. I'm _choosing_."

When Peter moved to Minneapolis in July the gang all waved goodbye while he rode away in his used truck. Peter said, "I'll write about my trucking business and Minneapolis. I got some money in the stock market so that I can buy more trucks. Don't worry, I'll make a success out of this business." When it was time to leave for Minneapolis, Peter told the ex-jailbirds, "You guys are my family. You're the only family I got."

Cody Wong asked, "What about me?"

Peter laughed and said, "You're also my family. You're my oldest friend. Promise to do good in college?"

Cody replied, "You know it!" When Peter's truck drove around the corner fourteen-year-old Devin and seventeen-year-old Cody couldn't stop crying.

In the springtime Julio tried out for baseball and made the team. He proved to be a strong batter and hit at least one home run in each game. He was also put on shortstop, which is the most demanding defensive position in baseball. Julio became a star player and college scouts were keeping an eye on him.

T. Rex went to a coffee shop to meet up with a friend of his from Camp Bluethorn: X-Ray. X-Ray also lived in Bronzeville and was a member of the Crips, the Bloods' biggest rivals. But T. Rex and X-Ray had been able to put their differences aside for the Bluethorn Coyotes football team. X-Ray attended Dunbar Vocational High School and was a quarterback for the football team and a center fielder for the baseball team. X-Ray said, "Did you see me when I played against your school's basketball team? I was unstoppable! But I ain't tryin' to dis your team."

T. Rex said, "It's alright, we did clobber you in football." They both laughed.

X-Ray said, "How are things at home?"

T. Rex shrugged and said, "Okay, I guess. You?"

X-Ray said, "Okay. It's just me, my mom, and my older brother. He was finally let out of the slammer last week."

T. Rex asked, "Does he have any plans for the future?"

X-Ray said, "No, he just sits on our porch drinking booze, smokin' cigarettes, and selling cocaine."

T. Rex said, "I got a brother who's in jail, too. He'll be stuck there for more than two years."

X-Ray's brother, Cavity, had been arrested for shooting a Blood in an alley. If the Blood had died Cavity would have been in jail for life. T. Rex's brother was in jail for trying to rob a bank with some Bloods. The police caught them and they were arrested for armed robbery. X-Ray asked, "How long is all this shit gonna go on? Niggas shooting each other, robbing each other, killing each other. The 'hood is messed up."

T. Rex said, "Yeah. I always wonder what life would be like outside of Bronzeville. But Nick says that if you've been to one ghetto you've been to them all."

In the fall, college scouts showed up at all of T. Rex's games. After the games, T. Rex went to the locker room, showered, and changed into his street clothes. When he stepped out of the changing room there was always a recruiter from a university. They'd shake his hand and say, "Hi, son. I represent the University of Chicago. We need a muscular man like you."

"New York, New York! The city so nice they named it twice! Come to New York University and you'll achieve anything you put your mind to!"

"Georgetown University needs a fullback like you. Plus, Georgetown is one of the finest universities on God's Earth. Come to D.C. and you won't be disappointed."

The University of Chicago, New York University, Georgetown University, Johns Hopkins University, the University of Michigan, the University of Notre Dame, and other universities that were mostly located in the Midwestern and Northeastern US were all interested in T. Rex! T. Rex became one of the top ranked prospects in the country for college football. Recruiters kept knocking at the door to his one-story house asking if they could talk to T. Rex. He was allowed to travel to different schools and explore the campuses, to get a feel for the schools.

Everyone kept asking him, "What's your decision? Where are you gonna go?"

T. Rex told the world, "I don't know yet. I gotta take the SAT and I still gotta weight my options." T. Rex decided to take the SAT test in early November. Better sooner than later. The guys had helped him study over the summer and he was told to just do his best. A few weeks later he got his test scores. The paper read 640 in verbal and 600 in math which was a total score of 1240. The score was high enough for T. Rex to qualify for a football scholarship. Now he just had to pick a school based on their football team and their academic programs.

T. Rex's younger brother, Curtis, asked him, "Yo, bro, are you gonna play pro ball and make mad loot?"

T. Rex said, "I don't know. I hope so."

Curtis said, "All my friends say that you're gonna play pro ball, get sponsorships, and make so much loot that we won't be in Bronzeville no more. My friends say that I won't have to go to school 'cause I can just count all your money to learn math."

T. Rex grabbed Curtis' sleeve and exclaimed, "You better shut up! What these kids say doesn't mean nothing! If Mom and Dad hear you talking like that they'll get their belts! You wanna play pro ball, I'll coach you!"

Curtis yelled, "You're never around to teach me anything! First, you always hung out with the Bloods and now you always hang with the football team."

T. Rex said, "When I have time I'll coach you in the park."

Curtis asked, "You think I could play pro ball like you?"

T. Rex said, "First, start using my weight set to get some muscles. Football's a tough man sport. Second, focus on getting a football scholarship. Without education you're a dead nigga."

When T. Rex played football with Curtis in the park he noticed how fast he ran with the ball. T. Rex exclaimed, "Whoa, you're as fast as The Flash! With that kind of speed you'll make a great football player."

Curtis asked, "Really? I thought football players had to be strong like you."

T. Rex said, "It's good to exercise your muscles but a lot of great football players have also relied on their speed. With your speed you could become a star running back, probably a halfback."

Curtis said, "Really?"

T. Rex said, "Sure, but let's get home before it gets dark."

Even though Julio was a star baseball player, only one school was interested in him: Northwestern University. When Julio told his friends in the spring of his senior year Devin stated, "It's probably because your team isn't going through a winning season. You didn't even make it to the state championships last year."

Nick said, "Just be grateful that one school is interested in you. You'll get a full-ride, four-year scholarship."

Ricky said, "Plus, Northwestern is considered one of the greatest universities in the country even though it ain't as cool as U of C."

T. Rex asked, "When's the recruiter coming?"

Julio said, "Tomorrow night. What about you? Where are you going?"

T. Rex said, "I still gotta weight my options."

Carmelita helped dress Julio in his church shirt and tie. Mrs. Santiago stated, "I don't want that recruiter to not give you the scholarship because you look raggedy."

There was a knock at the door and Julio's sisters answered it. They yelled, "The man from the university is here!"

Mrs. Santiago came into the living room and said, "Welcome to our humble home, Mister...?"

The recruiter said, "Mr. McDowell."

Mrs. Santiago asked, "Can I get you anything to drink? We have tea, water, soda, or lemonade."

Mr. McDowell said, "No thank you, ma'am, I'm good."

Julio came out and shook Mr. McDowell's hand. Julio said, "Good evening, sir." Julio and Mr. McDowell sat down while Mrs. Santiago, Julio's sisters, and Carmelita went to the bedrooms.

Mr. McDowell said, "According to your stats you have a strong batting average and you have great speed and agility."

Julio said, "Thanks, sir."

Mr. McDowell said, "You have a three point two grade point average and you've also taken the SAT. You got a score of eleven fifty-five, very good!"

Julio said, "Thanks, so do I need to do anything else?"

Mr. McDowell asked, "What are you interested in besides playing ball?"

Julio asked, "What do you mean?"

Mr. McDowell asked, "What would you like to major in? What kind of degree would you like to pursue? You have to keep in mind that you might not make it into the major leagues after college."

Julio said, "I'm not really sure yet. What kind of courses does Northwestern have?"

Mr. McDowell said, "Northwestern has undergraduate programs in the sciences, arts, education, business, et cetera. You can state that you're undeclared for the first year until you figure out what to do."

Julio said, "Cool. Anything else?"

Mr. McDowell said, "We want you to come and take a tour of the campus, get a feel for the school as a whole. Other than that, my job is done."

Julio shook his hand and said, "Thank you, sir, so much."

When Mr. McDowell left Mrs. Santiago came out and said, "I can't believe my _niño_ is going to a university. Your father always had big plans for you but I wasn't sure. You work hard at school and make your mother proud."

Julio hugged her and said, " _Gracias, M_ _adre._ "

X-Ray told T. Rex that he wouldn't be able to accept a scholarship from any school until he got his grades up. T. Rex said, "Why don't you get a tutor?"

X-Ray said, "Why do I need extra work hours? If a school won't accept me for my athletic prowess maybe I don't need to go to college."

T. Rex said, "Come on, you're smarter than that. Without a good education you won't survive to see your twenty-first birthday."

X-Ray said, "Fine. I'll get a tutor and see if I can raise my GPA."

So many plans for the future. So little time. 


	10. Chapter 10

"I hate to bust your bubble but girls of the world ain't nothin' but trouble!" exclaimed Sketch.

T. Rex said, "You can say that again."

The gang was at the orphanage, excluding Max and Peter. Nick asked, "What's wrong this time?"

T. Rex said, "My girlfriend's pregnant."

Ricky asked, "Are you sure?"

T. Rex said, "She took a bunch of pregnancy tests and they all turned out positive."

Julio said, "Congratulations, Daddy-O!"

T. Rex exclaimed, "This ain't funny! This baby will ruin my chances of going to college. All the top schools are gonna be scared away."

Devin asked, "Can't you give it up for adoption?"

Sketch asked, "Or get an abortion?"

T. Rex said, "I don't have enough money for an abortion and neither does my girl."

Nick said, "Maybe if we pool all our money together we can get your girl an abortion."

Julio asked, "T, don't ya use a condom?"

T. Rex explained, "She said I didn't have to. She was on the pill."

Ricky rolled his eyes and said, "Don't you know that even when a girl says she's on the pill you use something anyway? What if the pill's expired? Then what's gonna happen to your dick?"

Julio said, "I keep a fresh supply of condoms when I go to my girl's place. I'm not gonna let a baby ruin my future."

Devin asked, "Can you guys teach me everything you know about sex?"

Nick said, "You're fourteen going on fifteen. Are you that serious about girls?"

Devin said, "I'm a teen so my natural instincts are kicking in."

Devin was intrigued by girls. Most of the women in the Near North Side usually dressed half naked. They usually wore tight shorts and half a shirt. The tight shorts outlined their juicy asses. The collars and sleeves of the shirts had been cut off so most of their breasts were still exposed. When they leaned over to pick up a magazine that fell on the floor, Devin and other boys stared at their ass but they quickly turned in another direction when the girl stood upright. When girls walked their breasts had a way of shaking up and down. Every boy on the block had dreams of fucking a fine bitch including Devin.

T. Rex said, "Make sure the girl is pretty, sweet, and smart."

Julio said, "Make sure she's not too bossy."

Nick said, "If you're not willing to die for her she ain't worth it."

Ricky said, "Feel free to mess around with a few honeys before you find the right flavor. You can have sex standing up or lying down. If you are lying down it's best that the girl is the one on top."

Only Sketch remained silent. Devin asked Sketch, "Don't you have any advice?"

Sketch said, "Nope."

Ricky asked, "Do you even have a girl?"

Sketch said, "Maybe."

Nick bluntly said, "You're still a virgin, ain't you?" Sketch's brown face turned Hershey brown and the boys all started hollering. Nick said, "Leave Sketch alone. I'm still a virgin and it don't bother me."

Julio asked, "What's wrong? Girls in Lawndale not to your liking?"

Sketch said, "I got a girl named Suzanne who's as fine as can be. She's smart too and wants to go to college. But she doesn't wanna get pregnant or get an STD. I told her that I ain't got no STDs and that I'll use a condom. But she still says no."

Nick said, "Don't rush her. Take your time."

Sketch wrote a letter to Max:

_Dear Max,_

_How are you? I'm not fine._

_My girl refuses to have sex with me. Do you have a girlfriend or any questions about sex? Are Paterson girls as crazy as Lawndale girls?_

_Sincerely,_

_Sketch_

Max wrote back:

_Dear Sketch,_

_I don't have a girlfriend since I'm in love with my computers._

_But if I did have one I'd probably want to wait until I'm married before I have sex. I want to be able to give my girl something I've never given anyone else. Wouldn't you?_

_Sincerely,_

_Max_

Sketch also wrote a letter to Esteban de la Rosa, a boy he had befriended at camp who used to be a member of the Spanish Cobras. After he was released from jail Esteban was sent to live with relatives in Santa Fe, New Mexico. He was All-American in football, basketball, and baseball. Esteban wrote:

_Dear Sketch,_

_My girlfriend was hesitant to have sex with me. But after I showed how much I cared about her we finally did it._

_But something happened. I got HIV. You're the only person outside my family who knows about this._

_Please don't be in a hurry to have sex. if you are, make sure you and your girl have been tested for any STD's. Make sure you use a latex condom._

_Better safe than sorry._

_Your friend,_

_Esteban_

Sketch also wrote to Peter who replied:

_Dear Sketch,_

_Most of the girls in our 'hoods are no-good whores. That's why I waited until I moved to Minneapolis to experiment with bitches._

_I want a girl who stands for something. Who's not afraid to expand her mind. I want a girl who loves me for me._

_I suggest waiting until you move out of the West Side and to a better place. Then you can have sex with a girl who deserves you._

_Sincerely,_

_Peter_


	11. Chapter 11

T. Rex asked X-Ray, "What's your GPA?"

X-Ray said, "Two point five. With the nine hundred and fifty I got on my SATs that's enough to qualify for an athletic scholarship."

It was the spring of 1983. T. Rex and X-Ray were both in their senior year of high school. X-Ray's GPA and SAT scores were high enough to qualify for an athletic scholarship. Soon they would graduate and the rest of their lives would follow. T. Rex and X-Ray stopped at a pizza parlor. While they were waiting for their order T. Rex asked, "Where will you go?"

X-Ray said, "I'm gonna be the new star quarterback for Georgia Tech. Where are you going?"

T. Rex said, "I still gotta weight my options." When their order came T. Rex asked X-Ray, "Could you get some straws?"

X-Ray went to get the straws, but when he turned around his elbow accidentally hit a black teen who tripped and spilled Coca-Cola over his two friends. X-Ray told them, "Sorry, dudes."

The black teen who was holding the drink said, "Yo, nigga, watch where you're walkin'!"

X-Ray said, "Watch who you're calling a nigga, you son of a bitch!"

It looked like a fight was going to break out until T. Rex walked up to them and asked, "We gotta problem, boys?"

The three black teens saw T. Rex's towering form and said, "Nah, we cool."

Sketch sent letters to his friends from Harlem. He had moved to New York City after completing his high school credits in the fall semester. Sketch said in his letters that he had managed to sell a few paintings and was living in a small apartment in the ghettos of Harlem. Sketch said the NYC gangsters were just as bad if not worse than the Chicago gangsters. But he was doing alright.

Devin quit his job at the animal shelter to work at the Lincoln Park Zoo. Instead of being a volunteer he was a salaried employee. He was hoping to go to college and study veterinary science but money was really tight for him and his grandparents. He still didn't show any talent at sports even though T. Rex, Julio, Nick, and Ricky tried to coach him. Trying to get to college on an athletic scholarship was out. He did well in school but got mostly B's.

T. Rex said, "In order to qualify for an academic scholarship you need to get mostly A's. My next-door neighbor got accepted into Meharry Medical College and she got all A's in school."

Nick asked Devin, "How much money do your parents have saved up?"

Devin explained, "They might have enough money for me to go to a historically black college. Black colleges are cheaper. Maybe I'll get a bachelor's degree. But if I wanna get into vet school I gotta earn the money myself."

Ricky said, "You can always apply for a work-study program. Lots of students at U of C do that; they work as cooks or gardeners. Or you can earn money while working in a zoo as a zookeeper. Make sure the school you go to is in a city that has a zoo."

A week after T. Rex and X-Ray hung out at the pizza parlor they went to the movies together to watch _Monty Python's The Meaning of Life_. As they were walking home they noticed two teens in a green Volkswagen Beetle. T. Rex said, "It's those clowns from the pizza parlor."

X-Ray said, "I'll go into this alley on the right. You go into the alley on the left."

T. Rex walked through the alley and tried to figure out how to get back to X-Ray's bungalow. When he got out of the alley he saw he was a few streets from X-Ray's house. He looked all around and didn't see the VW Beetle. He was walking down the street and turned around at the corner when he heard gunshots. He ran to the location of the gunshots. He saw X-Ray lying on the ground with blood pouring out from his stomach. T. Rex picked him up and quickly rushed to a pay phone. T. Rex called 911 and rocked X-Ray in his arms like a baby until the ambulance arrived. T. Rex got into the ambulance with X-Ray and rode with him to the hospital. T. Rex sat in the waiting area until a doctor came out from ER. He said, "Sorry, son. Your friend's dead." T. Rex silently cried.

Nick, Ricky, Devin, Julio, Sketch, Peter, Max, and T. Rex all showed up at X-Ray's funeral. The reverend said, "We are gathered here today to pay homage to the life of Xavier Raymond Thompson." T. Rex thought, _Xavier Raymond? No wonder he shortened it to X-Ray. A sissy name has enough ammo for niggas to kill a guy._ The young men all spoke positively about X-Ray and how Camp Bluethorn had taught them how senseless gang violence was. Then after the funeral everyone went to X-Ray's house. There was plenty of food and people tried to console Miss Thompson and Cavity, X-Ray's older brother. Nick, Ricky, and their friends all stayed behind to help Miss Thompson clean up. While they were clearing the table Miss Thompson started crying and they all had to comfort her.

Nick hugged her and said, "We know, Miss Thompson. It wasn't right that X-Ray was killed. He was working hard to find a way out."

Cavity told T. Rex, "Me and the Crips tracked down the guys who murdered my brother. Wanna come?"

T. Rex said, "Nah. I'm set to receive an athletic scholarship. Someone tries to smoke me that'll ruin all my plans."

Cavity said, "Okay."

Cavity tracked down and killed the two teens responsible for his brother's death. A week later he was murdered.


	12. Chapter 12

The Eastside High School Computer Club was set to compete at the National Science Fair in Indianapolis. Max, Mario, Rodrigo, Jeff, and Darius had all worked hard to create new computer programs that were designed to help students with schoolwork. One program helped students type essays and checked for spelling and grammatical errors. Another helped them with geometry by helping them create proper shapes and angles.

Mario asked Max, "Do you really think we'll win?"

Max said, "Maybe. But the important thing is to win scholarships. There must be at least one school that will take us."

Jeff said, "Good, because I need all the help I can get to NYU." Jeff lived at home with his mom and his girlfriend who had given birth to his son last year. So he had to go to a college close to home to help support his family.

Darius said, "My dad has enough money to send me to a black university. But I wanna go to a major university, one that's world famous."

Mario said, "My father's a drug dealer. My mom doesn't want me to have anything to do with him so she won't let him pay for my tuition. Well, I don't want his help either. I wanna stand on my own two feet."

Rodrigo said, "My sister already dropped out of school to help my parents with the bill. I wanna do something with my life, I wanna be somebody."

Eastside High only had enough money to send one boy to the National Science Fair, so Max went by himself. At the National Science Fair, the judges were very impressed with the boys' programs and the Eastside High Computer Club came in third place. Even though they didn't win first place they won so much more. Soon representatives from a dozen schools approached Max and offered him and his friends scholarships. It looked like the computer club finally had tickets out of Paterson.

But other people had other plans. During the boys' final semester there were still forces that plotted their destruction. When the boys attended a street race between rival gangsters one of the gangsters shoved Jeff. Jeff exclaimed, "Yo, groid, what's the matter with you?"

The gangster glared at him and said, "Nigga, why don't you mind your own damn business?"

Jeff said, "You just got up in my business, nigga!"

The gangster took out his gun and said, "This should wipe the smile off your face."

But before he pulled the trigger somebody else fired their gun and the gangster toppled to the ground dead. Soon there were guns going off all over the place. The boys all got in a friend's car and told him to drive like the Devil was chasing them.

A few days later Jeff was lying on the couch watching TV when his girlfriend asked, "Jeff, can you get me some cornmeal from the store so I can finish making this stew?"

Jeff said, "Huh?"

His girlfriend said, "The store. Cornmeal. Now."

Jeff said, "Alright, quit hollering at me."

Jeff walked down the street to the store and then Max saw him. Max asked, "Jeff, where you going?"

Jeff said, "The corner store. Wanna come with?"

Max said, "Sure."

Jeff and Max bought cornmeal, some milk, and chocolate bars at the corner store. As they were walking down the street Max noticed a 1967 Ford Fairlane at the corner of his eye. Max said, "Don't turn around, but those niggas from the street races are following us."

Jeff said, "Why? We didn't kill their homey."

Max explained, "Your big mouth certainly aided the death of their homey."

Jeff said, "I say we dodge through these alleys to get away."

Jeff and Max cut through the alley and navigated through a maze of trash, rats, and alley cats. Max said, "You think we lost them?"

Jeff said, "To be safe we should split up."

Max said, "That's a bad idea."

Jeff said, "Come on, they're after me. If they follow me they won't get you."

Max scrunched his face and said, "Okay."

Jeff gave Max the food and then they split up. When Max stepped out of the alley he saw the Ford with the gangsters. The car sped up and Max followed it from behind. The car stopped when the gangsters saw Jeff but Jeff couldn't see them because his back was turned. Max hid behind a trash can and yelled, "Jefferson!" Jeff turned, saw the car, and ran. But one of the gangsters pulled out a Uzi and pelted Jeff with over a dozen bullets. Jeff fell and was lying in a puddle of his own blood. The car drove away with the sounds of cheering teens. Max ran to Jeff and said, "Jeff, Jefferson, get up. Come on man, please!" Max held Jeff's lifeless body and yelled, "Somebody help me! Please, somebody help!"

An old man heard Max and ran towards his voice. When he saw Jeff's bloody body he said, "Holy shit. I'll call an ambulance." The next day Darius, Mario, Rodrigo, and Max skipped school. They didn't feel like learning. They hung out at the video arcade but they didn't play any games or order any pizza.

Rodrigo said, "I'm gettin' out of New Jersey. Fuck this shit. Fuck it."

Darius said, "Don't worry. I'll find those gangsters and make them pay."

Max said, "Apparently your life in this shithole hasn't taught you a damn thing. Violence doesn't solve anything. Make like Michael Jackson and beat it!"

Rodrigo said, "I don't think the power of dance can help unite gangs."

Mario said, "Yo, Darius, I'll come with you. I can borrow my dad's Browning Hi-Power. If we get in trouble my dad'll help us. He practically owns these streets."

Max asked, "Has no one been listening to a word I said? We're set to receive scholarships to university. How are we gonna go to school in September if we're buried six feet under?"

Darius said, "Jeff was my homey. I'll avenge his death with or without your help."

When Darius, Mario, and some gangsters from their neighborhood drove through Paterson to try and find Jeff's murderers Darius told them to let him out. They stopped the car and Darius got out. Mario and the others caught up with the gangsters who murdered Jeff. They got out their guns and shot at the boys' backs. Mario got out and yelled, "Which one of you killed Jefferson?"

One guy asked, "Who?"

Mario explained, "The nigga who mouthed off at the street races."

A guy said, "I did, but that nigga had it coming." Mario pointed his pistol at the gangster's head. The gangster yelled, "Whatcha think you're doin'? Fuck you!"

Mario pulled the trigger and killed the guy who killed his friend. The next day the police came to Eastside High and arrested the boys involved in the murders, including Mario. Mario wouldn't be going to college in the fall. He'd be going to the state penitentiary.


	13. Chapter 13

"Have any letters from any colleges come yet?" yelled seventeen-year-old Devin Marshall.

His grandmother yelled back, "Check the table!"

Devin checked the kitchen table and saw a letter from Tuskegee University. He quickly opened it and read the letter. After he read the letter he crumpled it and yelled, "Damn it!" Devin had written out university applications to Tuskegee University, Freeman University, and Atlanta A&T University. These were the only historically black colleges and universities that had Schools of Veterinary Medicine. Since Tuskegee had rejected him, it was down to Freeman and A&T.

Devin packed his stuff and headed to his job at the Lincoln Park Zoo. He loved his job and he loved the animals. There was something pure and innocent about these majestic creatures. If all he had to do for the rest of his life was look after animals, that would be enough for Devin. First, Devin went to the giraffes and fed them fresh hay. Then he went to the elephants and gave them baths. Then he cleaned up the living areas of the big cats. Out of all the animals in the zoo, he loved the big cats the best. They were so noble, majestic, and regal. They all looked like kings of the jungle.

The next day at school Devin caught up with his best friends Shavar and String. Devin said, "Wassup, my brothers?"

Shavar said, "Nothing but the rent, baby!"

String asked, "Guess what?"

The other two asked, "What?"

String replied, "Nuh-uh, ya gotta guess."

Devin asked, "You finally got rid of that foot odor?"

String said, "No!"

Shavar asked, "Your girlfriend finally forgave you for kissing her best friend behind the lockers?"

String stated, "First of all, she kissed me, and second, no that's not my great news."

Devin asked, "Did you finally get a basketball scholarship?"

String exclaimed, "Yeah, dudes!" String took out a letter from his backpack and explained, "I got a basketball scholarship from the University of Minnesota! I'm gonna be a Minnesota Golden Gopher!" String was six feet three inches tall and was the shooting guard for the William H. Wells High School basketball team. String said, "With my moves I'll make it into the NBA no problem!"

Devin said, "Academics come first."

String asked, "What about you, Dr. Dolittle? Any college take you yet?"

Devin said, "I got a letter from Tuskegee University and they turned me down."

Shavar said, "Their loss. Besides, Tuskegee is located in the Alabama country. That ain't right for a city boy. By the way, my cousin's coming home tomorrow from juvie. My mom and aunt are gonna have a little 'Welcome Home' party at my aunt's apartment. You can come if you want to." Shavar had yet to solidify a spot at a university but he was under consideration for a General Motors scholarship because he was skilled in designing engines. If Shavar won he could go to any school in the country but he didn't have a lot of confidence in his abilities.

The boys stopped by the zoo after school to get information on the birds for their biology project. After Devin introduced all the birds, String said, "You so deserve to become a vet. No one else knows more about animals than you do."

Devin replied, "If Freeman University or Atlanta A&T say yes, then I'll have a shot at becoming a vet. If not, I could always work here for the rest of my life."

String said, "You could go to a junior college and then, if your grades are good enough, you could reapply to a vet school."

Shavar said, "If I don't win that General Motors scholarship, I can always join the army."

Devin said, "What'd you say?"

Shavar said, "You heard me. I can learn all about engineering by designing tanks, missiles, and airplanes. Plus, there could be money for college."

String said, "You can't join no army if you don't fulfill the physical requirements. You're a skinny nerd. They'll never take you."

Devin said, "My friend Sketch's dad was killed in Vietnam. The black man has no business, no place in the white man's army."

Shavar said, "Look I wanna do something with my life. I wanna be somebody."

Devin said, "If you join that army you won't be nobody."

The next day Devin and Shavar stopped by String's apartment so that his mother could style their hair into S-curls. Miss Hall looked fine and was wearing black high-heels, tight leather pants that outlined her juicy ass, and a white vest that covered her nipples but still exposed most of her breasts. Miss Hall told the boys, "Y'all better bring your tall asses in here." Miss Hall styled Devin's hair first and started massaging Devin's scalp while his head lay between her breasts.

Then Miss Hall's boyfriend, Abraham Agbodi, came through the door. "Sharon, let me talk to you for a minute," Abe said calmly in his African accent after his eyes took it all in.

Miss Hall replied, "About what?"

Abe said, "Let's just talk in your room."

Miss Hall said, "This boy has the cream in his hair and is on the timer. I can't just leave him sitting here."

Abe walked out the door looking disgusted. After Shavar had his hair styled they left the apartment. Devin told String, "Your mom is still cool as shit."

String said, "Yeah, my mom's always been cool like that."

Shavar asked, "What will Abe do when he comes back?"

String explained, "They might argue a little but it's because my mom dressed in those hot-ass clothes that he noticed her in the first place. He'll apologize for overreacting and then he'll fuck her. The first time he fucked my mom they didn't know that I was there. I went to my crib to get my ball when I heard thumping and moans of pleasure. I peeked into my mom's room and saw that both their pants and underwear were down. Abe was thrusting his dick into my mom's pussy and their hips were gyrating with pleasure against the dresser. Abe's shirt was unbuttoned and my mom's bra was unclipped so her breasts were bouncing on his six pack. I quickly grabbed my ball and headed down to the courts. Best to let them be alone." Devin, Shavar, and String were still virgins so they still wondered what having sex would be like.

The three boys went to the party to welcome Marvin back home. Marvin was a member of the Gangster Disciples and had been arrested for breaking and entering into homes in the North Side and stealing jewelry and other things that could easily be turned into cash. He had been sent to IYC Harrisburg but had completed his twenty-month-sentence. Devin and String came in and started nodding their heads to the music. Marvin saw them and said, "Hey, my men Devin and String. What's happenin'?"

Devin and String both gave him hi-fives. String asked, "Marvin did you get bigger? You like a fridge!"

Marvin said, "I pumped iron while I was in the slammer. Nothin' else to do in motherfucking juvie."

Devin said, "If you had been sent to Camp Bluethorn, like me, you'd have plenty to do."

Marvin asked String, "Did you get taller? You must be killing it on the courts."

String said, "Yeah, I got a basketball scholarship to the University of Minnesota. Last stop before the NBA."

Shavar came over holding a little girl and asked Marvin, "Yo dude can you hold your own baby? Your wife's getting on my last nerve."

Marvin explained, "She's not my wife, she's my baby mama." Marvin's girlfriend LaTiqua had given birth to a baby girl shortly before he was arrested. He had already broken up with her but agreed to pay child support and spend some time with his daughter. Shavar said, "The food will be ready in a minute. Steaks, chicken, pork chops, salad, chips, cookies, we got it all." Soon the food was served and everyone was eating and enjoying themselves.

String left early and when he got to his apartment he first opened the door a crack. He couldn't see his mom and Abe but he could hear them fucking each other. String heard the grunts of pleasure and put on his earplugs when he got to bed. String admitted that even though his mom dressed like a tramp she wasn't an all-out whore. Abe was the first man she had had a serious relationship with since String's father was sent to prison.

Devin took a plate of steak and chicken and said that he had to get home. Shavar came along with him since they lived in the same building. They had to bundle their jackets for the chilly night air. Hopefully things would warm up as spring advanced. When Devin and Shavar got to their building they saw yellow type and a chalk outline. Their block was a crime scene again. Shavar asked, "What happened?"

A man explained, "Someone killed Deena's mother because she made Deena get an abortion. Guess the crook wanted to punish her for killing his unborn."

Devin and Shavar went around the yellow tape and the cops to get to their apartment building. They had to use the stairs to get to their floors since the elevator was busted. As they walked up the stairs Devin said, "I can't get wait to get outta Cabrini-Green. Chicago is a no-good motherfucker. Fuck this shit. Fuck it." When Devin got to his apartment he put the food in the fridge, took off all his clothes except his boxers, and went to sleep. Shavar had to creep quietly into his apartment so that he wouldn't wake his little brother and sister. Shavar's mother was exhausted and in bed after working a double shift. She was stuck raising three kids by herself after the baby daddies abandoned her. Shavar was determined to amount to something so that he could help his mom.

Two weeks later Shavar told Devin, "The guys from General Motors are gonna check out my engine at the garage tomorrow."

Devin said, "That's great."

Shavar sensed the sadness in Devin's voice and asked, "Something the matter?"

Devin said, "Freeman University turned me down. Why should I even bother? I've never heard of anyone from Cabrini-Green becoming a veterinarian. What makes everyone think I can do it?"

Shavar said, "Don't give up. New Orleans ain't that great a city anyway. I hear there are plenty of voodoo spells on that place."

The next day at school, while Devin and Shavar were waiting for their math teacher to show up and start class, Devin asked Shavar, "Did the General Motors people like your engine?"

Shavar said, "Yeah, they're offering me a full engineering scholarship."

Devin asked, "How come you didn't call me or stop by?"

Shavar said, "My phone got disconnected because my mom was short this month."

Devin asked, "So where are you gonna go?"

Shavar said, "Caltech. I wanna get out of this cold city and travel to the land of sunshine, celebrities, and Mickey Mouse."

Devin said, "I'm happy for you, man. Really."

On the weekend Devin, String, and Shavar went to a party at a banquet hall hosted by the Gangster Disciples. Marvin asked them, "What do you think of the spread?"

Devin asked, "Are you doing anything to get your life together? A party like this could be enough for the cops to send you back to prison."

Marvin asked, "What's the worst that can happen?"

Then there were gunshots and the boys saw that the Black Disciples had come to crash the party. Marvin got out his gun and started shooting. A Black Disciple aimed at String but Shavar got a chair and crashed it on the guy's arm. Judging from the angle the arm was bent it was definitely broken. The Black Disciple yelled, "You nigga! You son of a bitch! I'll get you for this!" Devin, String, and Shavar slipped out the back and used the back alleys to get home.

On Wednesday the weather was a bit warmer so Devin wore his blue leather jacket and Reebok high-tops. Devin agreed to meet up with String and Shavar to pick up his car and go trolling for girls. Just as he was leaving, Devin's grandmother said, "Devin there's a letter from Atlanta A&T University. Wanna open it?"

Devin said, "I'll read it later." _A man can only take so much rejection._

Devin, String, and Shavar went to a neighborhood in the South Side and stopped at Oscar's Garage. A man named Nick greeted them. Shavar and String knew Nick was an old friend of Devin's from Camp Bluethorn. Nick told Devin, "Your car is ready. I must admit that I did a bang-ass job." Devin had purchased a 1970 Cadillac DeVille from a used car dealership and Nick promised to fix up the car. Nick said, "When I finish with it it'll look brand new!" When Nick unveiled the car Devin was certain, absolutely certain, that this wasn't his car. But it was. It was painted black; had new leather seats; and sharp, black tires.

Devin exclaimed, "Thanks, Nick! The girls won't be able to keep away."

Devin drove Shavar and String to The Teen Tavern, a popular hangout for kids from their neighborhood. String got busy talking to some girls while Devin and Shavar showed some girls Devin's Cadillac. Then a red Buick Century drove up to the Tavern and stopped. Devin and Shavar were so busy showing off to the girls that their instincts didn't tell them to go back inside. Then a black guy with a .22 rifle yelled, "This is for breaking my homey's arm!" Devin remembered feeling a searing pain in his rib cage. He remembered seeing Shavar fall as well. He remembered choking on his own blood, feeling arms put him in the back seat of the Cadillac, his car being driven at a very fast speed. Then, mercifully, darkness.


	14. Chapter 14

Devin dreamed that he was playing basketball with String, Sketch, and T. Rex. Devin laughed to himself that he was the only player without a nickname. String asked T. Rex and Sketch, "What are your real names? I already told you the name on my birth certificate."

Sketch and T. Rex looked at each other and laughed.

Sketch said, "Clarence Green."

T. Rex said, "Clifford MacGregor."

Then Devin was with Nick and Ricky. Nick and Ricky were trying to explain about a billboard to Devin, String, and Shavar. Ricky said, "This billboard represents gentrification. That's when the property value of a certain area is brought down. They move the people out, lower the price so they can sell it at a profit."

Nick said, "You gotta keep everything in your neighborhood black. Black-owned with black money."

Devin said, "The gangsters are the ones who are lowering the property value. Shooting each other, selling drugs, and other shit."

Ricky asked, "How do you think cocaine, crack, heroin, and marijuana get into the country? Blacks and Hispanics don't own any airlines or shipping businesses. We are not the ones transporting that shit in here."

Nick explained, "As long as drugs stayed in the ghettos it was okay. But when it found its way to the North Side, Wall Street, and Beverly Hills that's when it became a problem."

Ricky asked, "How come there's a gun store on almost every corner of this community?"

String asked, "Why?"

Ricky said, "I'll tell you why. For the same reason that there's a liquor store on almost every corner of the black and Hispanic community. They want us to kill ourselves. They want us to turn on our own people so that the top dogs won't get blamed."

Nick said, "The best way to kill a group of people is to take away their ability to reproduce themselves. Who's getting killed on these streets every night?"

Shavar said, "Black boys like us."

Ricky said, "Exactly. All three of you boys gotta think about your future." 

Devin mumbled, "My future. I ain't gotta future..."

A gentle hand stroked his hair and a voice said, "Mr. Marshall?"

Devin's vision began to clear. He saw white walls. He asked, "Where am I?"

A black woman said, "A hospital. You got shot in your rib cage but your friend Langston Moore got you here in the nick of time."

Devin asked, "Langston Moore? Oh, you mean String. What about Shavar?"

The woman, who was a nurse said, "I'm sorry. Your friend Shavar McCoy was shot in his heart. His wounds were more severe and he was dead before Mr. Moore drove you both here in that Cadillac."

Devin exclaimed, "No, no, no, no! Not Shavar!" The nurse had to use anesthesia on Devin and he was soon enveloped by darkness.

Devin stayed in the hospital for a week before he was allowed to go free. As soon as he got home he had to suit up for Shavar's funeral. When Devin got back home he found the letter from Atlanta A&T on his bed. He opened it. Atlanta A&T was offering him a spot at the school! They were even giving him a science scholarship! It was a partial scholarship but with the money he and his grandparents had saved they would be able to pay for his tuition. With some hard work he might actually become a veterinarian.

Devin heard a knock at the door and saw that it was Marvin. They sat together on the couch and Marvin said, "Just to let you know I got that dude who killed my cousin. I also got two of his friends as a bonus."

Devin angrily said, "All that will do is guarantee your death! You won't live to see the summer! Don't you want more out of life than just being a forgotten murder statistic? Don't you have dreams?"

Marvin angrily said, "Yeah, I got dreams. I dream that I'll live to see my twenty-first birthday. I dream that my daughter will grow up to be an important person. I dream that one day my mom will think that I'll do good. But ain't none of that gonna happen."

There was a knock on the door and Marvin opened the door. It was String. Judging from his puffy eyes he had definitely been crying. String sat with Devin and Marvin on the couch. String said, "I saw a segment on the news on how we live in a violent world. There was all this stuff about soldiers getting killed in these foreign countries. But nothing on Shavar. That's 'cause people don't know, don't show, and don't care about what goes on in the 'hood."

Marvin said, "Shavar was like my brother. Now I ain't got no brothers left."

Devin said, "Yes you do. You've got two."

String said, "Yeah. You'll always have brothers."

A few weeks later Marvin was shot three times in his head by a Black Disciple while he was deejaying a party.


	15. Epilogue

Peter McKinley bought a fleet of trucks for his trucking business in Minneapolis and became a wealthy businessman. Peter's friend Cody Wong got his bachelor's degree at Temple University, his MD at Yeshiva University, and became an orthopedic surgeon at the Boston Medical Center.

Sketch worked as a subway driver during the day and made extra money selling his paintings. Sketch's friend Esteban earned letters in football, baseball, and basketball. He accepted a football scholarship to the University of California, Los Angeles and played for the San Francisco 49ers for three years before he died from AIDS.

Julio Santiago went to Northwestern University on a full athletic scholarship. He majored in Latino and Latina Studies and when he graduated from Northwestern he spent several years living in South America trying to raise awareness of the plight of Latino children.

T. Rex went to the University of Michigan on a full athletic scholarship and became a star fullback for the Wolverines. After four years he graduated with a bachelor's degree in Pediatric Psychology and signed with the Miami Dolphins. His younger brother Curtis became a halfback for the Wendell Phillips football team. Curtis received a scholarship to Georgia Tech and majored in Aerospace Engineering. He played for the Kansas City Chiefs for two years until he hurt his leg. He decided to go back to school and received his Master of Science degree at the Rensselaer Polytechnic Institute. Then he got a job in Dayton, Ohio designing airplanes.

The three remaining members of the Eastside High Computer Club attended university on scholarships and all graduated as Doctors of Philosophy in Computer Engineering. Rodrigo Gomez went to Ohio State University, Darius Alston went to Cornell University, and Max Owens went to the Massachusetts Institute of Technology. Rodrigo received a job with the URS Corporation, Darius became a professor at Georgia Tech, and Max started his own computer company in Chicago.

String played basketball for the Minnesota Golden Gophers and received a Bachelor of Science in Business Administration. He became one of the top picks for the 1990 NBA draft and played for the Milwaukee Bucks for four years. After he left the team he was able to get a management position at the Chicago Marriott York Hotel. Devin Marshall went to Atlanta A&T University and got a part-time job as a zookeeper at Zoo Atlanta. His hard work paid off when he graduated as a Doctor of Veterinary Medicine and he accepted a job at the San Diego Zoo.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The character of Peter McKinley is based off the character Squid from "Holes" and Bug Wendal from "Gridiron Gang."
> 
> I got the idea for Sketch from the character Sketch in "Sister Act 2." 
> 
> T. Rex is based of Theodore Johnson aka Armpit, a main character from "Holes" and "Small Steps." But T. Rex's nickname is based off a character named T. Rex from "The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air" episode, "All Guts, No Glory."
> 
> I got the inspiration for Max Owens from the main character of the movie "WarGames," David Lightman.
> 
> I got the inspiration for Devin Marshall from Magnet, another character from "Holes."
> 
> I got the inspiration for Julio Santiago from the Sharks in "West Side Story." 
> 
> For those of you who questioned what happened to the rest of the jailbirds from Camp Bluethorn, here's your answer!


End file.
